Secrets Shared
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Teela and the Sorceress finally share their greatest secrets... though maybe they should have done so five minutes sooner. Seriously, don't read this.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

He-man and the Masters of the Universe

Secrets Shared

By, Clayton Overstreet

There are times when your life takes a turn you never saw coming. Teela stood next to He-man and Battle Cat at the jaw bridge of Castle Grayskull. She looked at him and said, "He-man are you sure the Sorceress wants to see me alone?"

"Yes, she was most insistent. Now that Skeletor and his minions have finally been defeated, she has some things she needs to tell you that are for you alone. I don't know the details, but I do know that it concerns your destiny."

Teela took a deep breath, staring into the darkness of the castle. "Wow, way to settle my nerves about all this. Want to try telling me that the world will blow up if I don't go in? You know, just to take the edge off?"

He-man chuckled. "Teela you've been in his castle a hundred times. Why be worried now?" He smiled. "Imagine what prince Adam would say if he saw you hesitate like this."

That did it. Hardening her eyes Teela said, "You can tell princes Adam that I'm merely being cautious." Head held high she walked across the bridge and into the castle. Fortunately as the jaw bridge closed behind her He-man was on the other side, so he could not see her jump. The air itself in the castle seemed to glow, humming with power. "Not exactly the royal palace." She wished He-man had come with her, or her father… even Orko would have been a welcome companion as she walked through the stone halls towards the Sorceress's tower.

Still her heart leapt at the idea of seeing the castle's resident. She had sensed a deep connection to her for some time and knew that she and He-man had been keeping things from her for a long time. Teela trusted the Sorceress, but it chafed her to be not only kept in the dark, but to be told that it was for her own good. Still, deep inside, she had her suspicions about her connection to the woman and soon she felt, she would have her answers.

Finally she reached the room and saw Zoar herself, sitting on her throne. "Teela, at last you have come."

Teela went to one knee. "I could hardly refuse a call from you."

"There is no need for formality," she said. "Please, approach that we may talk as equals."

Teela came closer to where large pillows had been placed on the floor by the throne. The sorceress sat on one before she arrived and Teela took the other. Cross legged they sat across from one another. The sorceress stared into her eyes with her own, as piercing in human form as those of the hawk she often transformed into. "Teela do you have any idea what I have asked you here to discuss? Some feeling deep down that you connect to me… to this place?"

"I… I think so," she admitted. "To be honest sorceress… I have often felt a connection to you. I know we have not spoken much and even then only in the most dire of circumstances. But each time… I hesitate to put a word to it, but inside I have this feeling that we are somehow connected. On a deep and…" She blushed. "Personal level. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not wrong. I feel the same connection," she said. "I have been keeping that connection a secret for a long time. I suppose I should have been more honest both for you and myself but…"

"But with Skeletor on the loose, it was too dangerous," Teela said. "Remember I am the bodyguard to prince Adam. I know about these things and you've had enough trouble with kidnappings that I know what Skeletor would have done if there was anyone you obviously cared enough about to sacrifice yourself for. It's been close so many times… how could you say you cared for anyone, no matter what? "

The Sorceress smiled. "I'm glad you understand. We've all kept so many secrets from you and others."

"If you told me everything, I'd have no need to trust you, would I?" Teela teased. "I've done things without telling others too, when I felt it was needed. I can't hold it against you can I?"

"True, but the time for secrets has passed."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you had planned to wait until there were no more enemies on Eternia I would have turned into a mushroom from being kept in the dark." Teela looked deep into her eyes, her chest swelling as she felt the connection to the beautiful woman in front of her. "Where do we start?"

"Ask me anything," she said. "All of my secrets are yours."

"This connection we have. You say it's not just me? You feel it too?"

"How could I not?" She reached out and placed her hand to Teela's cheek. Teela leaned into it, her eyes closed. "You have grown into an amazing woman Teela. I have watched over you your whole life and to see you now as you are… it fills me with more joy that I can imagine."

"I feel the same way," Teela responded. She placed her hand over the sorceress's. "I… I've never felt a connection like this before. Maybe it's because I never knew my mother or it's something else inside me, but I've always sought a closeness with women like you."

"Like me?"

"Powerful, caring, and willing to do what it takes to make the world a better place. She-ra and her friends. The other women I've met on my adventures with He-man. Even the Queen herself. But who could compare to you?"

The sorceress blushed. "I am not so special. I only do the duty…"

"But that's what makes you special," Teela said. "To do what you do… it must be so lonely."

"Sometimes I fear that loneliness is all I will ever know," the sorceress admitted. "Even the good times end too soon and only serve to remind me of the rest."

Squeezing her hand when she tried to pull back, Teela said, "I can help with that, if you want. If you'll let me."

"Nothing would please me more—" She began. She was interrupted when Teela leaned in and kissed her. Zoar was shocked and for a moment tried to struggle, but she was not sure what to do. Teela was strong and insistent, a trained warrior. The sorceress had many magical powers, but could not bring herself to use them against Teela. When the kiss ended and they were still inches from each other she stuttered, "But… you can't…"

"You love me, don't you?" Teela asked.

"Of course," she answered immediately. "More than anything."

"That's all I need to hear," she said and moved in again, pushing the sorceress back onto the cushions.

"Wait," the sorceress gasped. Her body arched as she felt Teela touch her in ways she had never felt, even from her husband when he was still alive. "You should not be doing this."

"Maybe," Teela said. "But I think we both need this anyway."

Unsure what to do the sorceress tried to argue, but as Teela moved on she felt too good to articulate. Finally she managed, "You've done this before?"

:"A few times," Teela admitted. "You didn't think I'd end up with prince Adam or something did you?"

"I don't… suppose I ever thought about it."

"Yes, I know. Danger everywhere." Teela kissed her again, pushing her chest against Zoar's, her fingers unseen but busy. The sorceress cried out and her body seemed to spasm. "Let me show you what you've been fighting for…"

"I've been fighting for you," the sorceress gasped. She realized that if stopping was her goal then that was the wrong thing to say. To her surprise when Teela kissed her for saying it though, she kissed back without thinking. What was she doing?

What happened next… happened without words. At least any coherent ones.

(())

Hours later they lay curled up together under a soft warm blanket. Armor and a suit of feathers had been shed. Their long red hair, identical in shade, was layered together under their heads. Teela saw the look on her face, a mix of satisfaction and guilt. "What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" The sorceress could not say it. How did one tell something like that. "There are memories you have had sealed. You need them… now." She touched a glowing hand to Teela's forehead.

She gasped, "Oh my god…" She remembered the time she had gone to the Crystal Sea to consult the oracle. To learn the identity of her… "You're… you're my mother!?"

"Yes," Zoar said. "I… I tried to tell you. You just moved so fast and I couldn't… I had no time."

"That… that is…"

"I know. I'm sorry and…"

"That is so hot!" Teela purred.

"What?" For an answer Teela was kissing her again. "Oh my…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Teela said.

(())

Several more hours later, as they lay gasping for breath Teela asked the sorceress other questions. About her, her powers, and her plans for Teela. She listened to the answers and was both amazed and overwhelmed.

"You aren't planning on turning it all over to me tonight are you?"

"Not for quite a few years," she said. "I just did not want you to have it thrust upon you without warning."

"Good," she said. "So aside from the secrets of the universe, anything else you want to tell me?"

"That I love you," the sorceress said, running her hand through Teela's hair. "And I suppose I should tell you who He-man really is."

"What do you mean… he isn't my real father is he?"

"No! Not at all." She told Teela.

000

Outside the castle He-man and man at Arms had come to check on Teela and the sorceress. They were just about to enter when they heard a loud shout echo across the land.

"WHAT!?" Teela screeched. "That's who He-man is? And my father knows!? Oh I am kicking both their butts when I get back to the palace!"

He-man and his friend shared a look. Man at Arms said, "Well things seem to be progressing here. I say we leave them to it."

"Right. You know I think I should go visit my sister."

"I'll come with you. For uh… safety."

They turned and left quickly.

Author's Note

I think a lot of people have thought about this for a long time, even though there is hardly any far art to back it up. Maybe half a dozen easy to find pics. But if you have two women on a show a lot of people will try to ship them. When you have a girl who is tough and raised as basically a butch Amazon-like warrior type whose mother looks young enough to be her sister and who has purposely wiped out their relationship in her daughter's mind so that she doesn't know about it… gee what could possibly happen?

If you enjoyed this story please review it, read and review my other fics, and check out my books on Amazon. In this same vein I would recommend "Coming Out Wrong", "First Time Out" and "Amy's Amorous Lesbian Adventures".


End file.
